


Father's Day

by Danii_Girl



Series: Father's Day [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Ashton, Daddy Calum, Daddy Luke, Daddy Michael, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl





	1. Calum

Every Father’s day for the past seven years you have asked Calum what he wanted on his special day and every year he had the same answer, a puppy. And every year you’d have to remind him that you have two young kids and getting a dog would make things more difficult. 

Raising two kids was hard enough, add a puppy to the mix and your mind screamed chaos. As far as you were concerned, it would have been like raising another child. Potty training it, getting it on a schedule, making sure it doesn’t chew up your house…it was just too much work. 

This year instead of asking Calum what he wanted you enlisted the help of your two children. Your daughter, being the sweetheart she is, wanted to make him a card. Your son on the other hand had clearly been tainted with his father’s wishes. 

“We should get daddy a dog.” 

Saying no to Calum was easy, telling your five year old son no was a whole other story. Suddenly, you were contemplating bringing a dog into the house. The kids were older now and Calum had always promised he’d tend to it. After seven years of asking, he was finally going to get his beloved dog. 

When Father’s day rolled around you didn’t even bother asking Calum what he wanted to do for the day. Instead, you instructed him to get dressed and meet you downstairs in thirty minutes. 

“Where are we going?” Calum asked. 

“It’s a surprise daddy,” your daughter said. 

Once everyone was settled into the car you drove in the direction of the local animal shelter. You were surprised at how quiet the kids were being considering their excitement, Calum on the other hand was being louder than usual. 

By the goofy grin plastered on his face, you figured Calum knew where you were headed. Being the good father he was, he played along with the kids. Asking them random questions to see if he could figure out what was planned. Of course, he never once asked about getting a dog. 

“What are we doing here?” Calum asked, when the car pulled into the animal shelter’s parking lot. 

“Momma said we could get a doggy.” 

The kids quickly rushed inside, eager to search out the dog they would be taking home for the rest of it’s life. You were quite surprised when Calum didn’t rush after them just as quickly. 

When you entered, your two children were already fighting over what dogs they wanted to bring home. Your daughter had found some small Yorkie type dog that was wagging it’s tail at her while your son was petting an interesting looking Chihuahua thing. 

“Hey we talked about this you two. Daddy’s going to pick the dog remember.” 

Calum’s smile grew even wider when he heard you. It made him realize that the dog really was for him more so than his two gorgeous children. Like a kid in a candy story, Calum walked up and down the rows wide eyed at all the dogs. You know he would have taken them all home if he could have, frankly so would you. 

“Why don’t we trade the kids in for all the dogs,” you suggested to Calum.

“That sounds like a great idea,” he joked. 

“If we’d get to stay with the dogs I’m okay with that,” you son remarked. 

After an hour the four of you walked out of the pound with a golden retriever mix trotting beside you. He wasn’t exactly a puppy anymore but he was still adorable. With the new addition to your family, you stopped at the local pet store before heading home to get acquainted with him. 

“This is the best father’s day ever,” Calum said. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle. If only you’d known how happy a dog would have made him before you endured two painful childbirths. 


	2. Ashton

Getting older usually means reflecting on your past life. The times when you were young and carefree driving down the coast with the top down. Those were the days. Or those memories of the early times with Ashton, when the two of you were attached at the him.   
There was one memory that always stuck with you. The one memory you’ve never forgiven Ashton for in your several years together. He still didn’t understand what was so bad about taking you camping on your six month anniversary and at this point he never would. You should have just left his ass back then but something about him held you captive. Which is why thirteen years of marriage and two kids later, you found yourself in the middle of no where campaign yet again.  
   
Damn Father’s day. 

“Why couldn’t you be a normal dad and just want a new phone or something? your twelve year old daughter whined. She was about as pleased to be out here as you were. 

“Do I tell you what to do on your birthday? No, this is my day.” 

“Camping is for families that never see each other. We see each other all the time dad.” 

“That enough you two,” you interjected. As much as you agreed with your daughter this was Ashton’s day. If he wanted to go camping, camping is what you would do. 

Luckily for you Ashton actually knew a few things about camping making things a bit easier. While he set everything up with your son, your daughter and you managed to unpack the contents of the car. 

“Can we go on a hike?” your eleven year old son asked. 

Ashton practically burst into tears at the mention of the word hike. Seeing his son show an interest in hiking was a proud dad moment for him for sure. Not wanting to be left behind, your daughter and you trudged on behind the two eager boys. By the time the four of you had reached the peak you were happy you had followed them. 

Later that night when the four of you were surrounding the camp fire you realized why Ashton had insisted on going camping. The silence of the woods settled you, the flicker of the fire setting a nice mood for the night ahead. Before long the silence was being stolen by the chuckles of your children who’s father was attempting to tell scary stories. 

It wasn’t until Ashton and you were tucked away into your tent did you bring up your content with the day’s activities. 

“So does that mean it doesn’t have to be father’s day for us to go camping?” 

“I wouldn’t push your luck Irwin. I’m just saying it’s nice,” you smiled. 

With the chirps of crickets you drifted to sleep, until you were awoken by your two nearly grown children breaking into your tent. Each of them gripping their blankets and pillows as if their life depended on it. Ashton was the first one to greet them, telling them to get their butts inside before the bears could get them. 

“You know dad I was thinking and maybe camping isn’t so bad,” your daughter whispered. 

“That’s the greatest father’s day gift ever. Maybe we’ll just stay here another day.” 

And that you did. 


	3. Luke

Father’s Day wasn’t a big holiday in the Hemming’s household. Luke didn’t believe a whole day should be dedicated to fulfilling a father’s wishes. Instead, the day should be for the kids considering they were the reason a man got to be a father. Given his mindset, Father’s day was usually spent doing whatever his son wanted to do. 

As your son grew up so did his hobbies. Long past were the Father’s days when the three of you could curl into bed and watch a marathon of Spongebob. Luke and your son decided that this year the two of them were going to try surfing. An activity that scared you despite all the comfort they provided you. 

Secretly, you were happy they didn’t ask you to join in the lesson yourself. Something about the unknowns of the ocean always made you a bit uneasy. Instead your two favorite boys only asked that you accompanied them on their adventure, with a video camera none the less. 

The following Sunday the three of you could be found at the local surf store a mile away from the beach. The store was packed with fathers and sons eagerly gathering their belongings for a day at the beach, Luke and your son were no exception. Before long your two boys emerged from the backroom clad in their wetsuits, surf boards in tow. Of course you snapped a quick picture before joining them on the trek to the sandy terrain. 

“Promise me you’ll watch your father?” you whispered to your son. It was Luke you were more worried about. His long legs always seemed to get tangled on solid land, you could only imagine the catastrophe that could occur on a slippery surf board. 

Luke and his son earnestly listened to their surf instructor. Thankfully for them the instructor didn’t waste time and within a half hour the boys were heading out into the waters. Under the guidance from their instructor the two boys paddled out past the shore, getting far enough away that the waves weren’t breaking on them. 

No body mentions that surfing is a waiting game. That most of your time in the water is spent straddling the board in a rather tight wet suit. Even when a wave does make an appearance there is no guarantee that it’s a good wave or that one will get up. Luke and your son quickly learned this. 

It was hard enough trying to stand up on a surf board and ride a wave but it was even harder trying to find a wave worth riding - especially for beginners. They didn’t let their wasted time get the best of the spirits. Instead, Luke and his son causally talked about different things. It was in those sincere moments, when his ten year old son began talking about some girl in his class did Luke realize how old his son was getting. How these wonderful bonding days were soon going to be numbered. 

After several failed attempts and endless splash fights while waiting, both Luke and his son managed to get the hand of surfing. Neither of them had much grace at the act like the surfers to their right, carving in and out of the waves, but they were surfing. And surfing is what they had come to do. 

When the lesson concluded you were reunited with both of your boys, each of them chatting away about who rode the best wave. You couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of you. This was going to be one of those memories you all remember for a life time. 

It wasn’t until later that night, after the ice cream run, when you and Luke were tucked into bed that he shared his gratitude for the day. 

“He’s growing up too fast. Pretty soon he’s not going to want anything to do with us.” 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that Luke. He loves hanging out with his best friend, especially when you take him to do adventures things that scare his mom half to death,” you teased. 

“We did a good job with him didn’t we?” 

“We sure did.” 


	4. Michael

Michael didn’t know how he got so lucky. He couldn’t comprehend how the once video game obsessed teenager had ended up with two of the most beautiful girls in the entire world. He just couldn’t believe that this was his reality. 

This was Michael’s first father’s day and he couldn’t wait to spend it with his little bean and you. It was his own memories as a child on father’s day that fueled his excitement for his first celebration. When he looked back on his time with his parents, it was his Father’s day traditions with his father that always stood out among the rest. It was a tradition he couldn’t wait to start with his beloved daughter when she got older, but for now he was content with just being in her presence. 

“Are you sure you don’t want my mom to watch her? We can go out to dinner or something.” 

“No, it’s father’s day and I want to spend it with the reason I get to be a father.” 

Since the moment Michael looked into her gorgeous green eyes three months ago he knew he would never love something as much as he loved her. He finally understood the unconditional love his parents had given him for so many years. Being a dad had changed his life even if she was only three months old. 

Cradling his little bean of a daughter, he sank down on the couch in the main room of your home. He settled her on his chest before motioning for you to come join the two of them. It didn’t take a lot of convincing before your head was nestled in the crook of Michael’s neck, the soft flicker of the television the only source of light in the otherwise dark room. 

That’s how Michael spent his first father’s day, cuddled by his two favorite people in the entire world. It was only when it was time for his daughter to eat did he let go of her small frame, passing her to you. If he could have cured her hunger he would have done so himself but unfortunately his anatomy didn’t allow for that. Instead, he set out to the kitchen to make himself and you something to eat. It didn’t take long for him to regain possession of her. A blanket draped over his shoulder as he patted her tiny back, gingerly coaxing her to burp. 

After settling her on his chest once more, he turned his attention to you. His beautiful wife who had given him this precious life. 

“Today was perfect,” he murmured softly into your hair. 

“You’re a simple man Michael Clifford.” 

“All I need are my two favorite girls,” he said, causing you to smile. “Just in case I don’t say it enough, thanks for giving me her. She’s completely changed my world.” 


End file.
